Worst Ending
by Mrs. Han
Summary: "Selamatkan aku…" pintaku tercekat. Cerita setelah Bad Ending 3-nya Jumin (video tersedia! cek bio). ANGST. Untuk 15tahun ke atas karena konten kasar dan tragis.


Denting gelas wine yang bersinggungan, alunan musik klasik, tata ruang yang elegant dan kau yang sempurna dengan gaun cantik di seberang meja. Malam ini adalah istimewa. Tawa lembutmu, sorot indah dari mata lebarmu, sempurna. Makan malam selalu terasa menyenangkan bersamamu tak peduli sudah beratus hari kita melakukannya. Aku selalu bersyukur untuk setiap detik yang kauberikan untukku.

"JUMINA~!"

Kau mengedipkan bulu mata lebatmu melihat ke arah pintu, senyum anggunmu yang adalah favoritku memudar. Kulirik ke arah atensimu tersedot, berdiri Luciel Choi dengan penampilan berantakan di sana setelah menerobos penjaga dengan usaha terkerasnya.

" _Nae sarang*,_ lanjutkan makan malammu. Tak usah hiraukan dia."

Luciel akhir-akhir ini memang agak mengganggu karena terus saja menerobos kebersamaan kita. Kau mengalihkan tatapanmu padaku dengan senyum… benar, sesuatu yang kupuja… tatapan dan senyummu… kau hanya perlu memberikan hal itu padaku dan akan kuberikan seluruh dunia untukmu.

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger milik Cheritz

Timeline: setelah **Bad Ending 3** -nya Jumin Han ( **video tersedia, cek bio!** )

.

.

* * *

 _"Jangan lari!" lelaki berambut putih itu mengancam. "Sia-sia, karena menekan tombol ini dan meledakkan kita memerlukan waktu beberapa detik saja."_

 _Hatimu mencelos. Ini bukan yang kauharapkan. "Baik," gumammu keras lalu menatapnya. "Aku tak akan lari, izinkan aku menyampaikan pesan terakhir untuk seseorang."_

 _Si rambut putih menyipitkan matanya, nampak tersenyum di balik masker. "Untuk apa? RFA adalah organisasi penuh kepalsuan, mereka tak layak mendapatkan pesan terakhirmu."_

 _"Please," mohonmu, "Aku tahu jika aku lari, tiga detik kemudian aku mati karena ledakkan yang kaubuat. Untuk itu, beri aku waktu untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan, toh mereka tak kan sempat menyelamatkan aku."_

 _Sunyi sejenak, mata mint miliknya menatapmu seakan menggali isi kepalamu dari sana. "Waktumu hanya satu menit, tak peduli kau selesai atau tidak aku akan tetap menekan tombol ini. Jika kau lari, aku akan langsung menekannya juga. Jadi jangan bermain-main denganku."_

 _Kau mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Lalu menarik ponsel dari sakumu sendiri._

.

.

Tak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan kebahagiaanku menyaksikan dirimu terlelap di atas bahuku. Kau bidadari yang wajahnya terpahat sempurna, melihat mata lebarmu terpejam dan mendengar napas teraturmu memberikanku energi semalaman untuk terjaga.

BRAK!

"JUMIN HAN!"

Kau tersentak membuka matamu karena lagi-lagi, Luciel mendobrak pintu kamar kita. Kau lirik ia dan menatapku dengan mata mengantukmu. Kupeluk dirimu erat. "Tidurlah kembali, jangan pedulikan dia."

Kau menangguk balas memelukku dan menyamankan diri kembali memejamkan mata, bersamaku yang turut menutup mata… menutup telinga atas teriakkan Luciel yang menggema. Tidurlah, cintaku, aku akan menutup kedua kuping milikmu.

"JUMIN HAN!"

Aku terbelalak membuka mata merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku. Tiba-tiba saja Zen menarik kerahku yang entah kapan berada di atas lantai dingin. Luciel berdiri mengepalkan tangan dari jauh dengan wajah sendu.

"ZEN! Tenangkan dirimu!" V menarik lengan Zen dan aku mencari keberadaanmu. Kau hilang… Tidak… Kusadari kini ini bukan kamar kita, tapi kamar asing bercat serba putih dengan ranjang… satuan.

"Hey! Brengsek! APA AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU SAJA?!" aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Zen terlihat sangat marah hingga matanya memerah dan berair seperti Luciel—yang tak mampu bergerak selain mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan gigi.

Kupanggil dirimu, kedua kakiku mendadak sulit melangkah tegak dan aku tak tahu sejak kapan napasku sukar kuraup selagi menyebut-nyebut namamu.

"Jumina…" Luciel bergumam dengan wajah paling sedihnya yang pernah kulihat, namun tak sampat aku perhatikan lebih lama, kau sudah memelukku dari belakang… kau tersenyum hingga mata lebarmu menyipit… ya, kau tersenyum, aku tersenyum. Tapi mereka menangis seiring aku merangkulmu yang mengajakku kembali ke ranjang. Bergumul di balik selimut untuk saling memberikan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Rambutmu lembut, kulitmu lembut, suaramu lembut, bibirmu… aku siap gila tak mampu menahan semua kelembutan yang kaupunya. Habis sudah kata-kata, aku hanya dapat menikmati dirimu yang berada di atasku, mengelus garis rahang sempit kemudian telinga menggemaskan milikmu. Meneguk tatapan penuh kasihmu dan senyum manis yang kauukir untukku selalu.

"JUMIN HAN!"

Tidak.

Jangan lagi.

Tubuhku jatuh sakit terseret Zen dan V yang kasar menarikku paksa. Aku meronta sekuat tenaga tapi mengapa lututku seakan tak berdaya? Lagi-lagi kau menghilang dari pandanganku.

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Mereka tak ingin kita bahagia?!

.

.

.

Aku tak paham apa salahku sampai mereka mengikatku di atas kursi besi yang dingin, meninggalkanku di ruangan serba putih. Sekuriti yang kupekerjakan nampaknya ingin kupecat seluruhnya. Segera setelah aku berhasil lolos akan kutelusuri dalang dari semua ini dan kupastikan mereka lenyap tanpa suara… tanpa jejak!

Emosiku meluap perlahan, tak biasanya aku begini tapi aku muak dengan belenggu besi ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin kau menyentuhku dan tenangkan aku. Gerakkanku mulai brutal dan lengan-lenganku semakin sakit karena terus melawan. Mataku berair saat kusadari aku tak memakai alas kaki, bahkan celanaku… berwarna putih polos seperti pajama murahan… bajuku senada.

Kulit halusmu menyentuh pipiku, membuatku menaikkan wajah. Aku tersentak kau ada di sini, kau tersenyum lembut seakan memberitahu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Selamatkan aku…" pintaku tercekat, kedua tangan lembutmu menelungkup pipiku dan kau berlutut di depanku saat mataku semakin buram oleh air hangat.

" _Nae Sarang…_ " Panggilku lagi karena kau tak bersuara. "Selamatkan aku." Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi aku yakin kau punya kekuatan untuk menyelamatkanku dari situasi tak bernalar ini.

Kau hanya menuntun wajahku untuk bersandar di bahu kecil hangatmu, kau memelukku erat, aku yang ingin membalas namun terbelenggu dan hanya dapat menumpahkan kegelisahan yang tak kumengerti. "Selamatkan aku…" tak mampu lagi kubendung tangis yang terasa lama tertahan di balik bola mataku, membuatnya menjadi deras.

"Selamatkan aku… _nae sarang…_ " isakkanku menjadi-jadi, aku benar-benar berada dalam masalah. Aku tak pernah menangis sedalam ini sebelumnya.

 _"Jumina…"_

Akhirnya… suaramu…

 _"Maafkan aku…"_

…berasal dari layar LCD besar di hadapanku? Napasku memburu. Kau sedang apa di sana, cinta? Kenapa kau menangis di apartemen Rika?

.

.

 _"Tuan, Luciel telah di sini."_

 _"Tinggalkan kami sendiri."_

 _Aku tak tahu bagaimana mimik Asisten Kang yang patuh untuk memberi privasi, mau pun Luciel yang tak kunjung bersuara. Sorotku menembak jauh pada lantai seolah aku dapat memelototi sesuatu di lantai dasar sana dari ruanganku._

 _"Jumin…"_

 _Aku tak menyahut. Dari semua anggota RFA yang kubenci karena menghasutmu untuk pergi dariku, aku paling membenci Luciel._

 _"Waktumu sepuluh menit untuk menjelaskan, lalu aku akan putuskan bagaimana aku akan membantai RFA dimulai dari dirimu sebagai strat-nya." Terselip getar yang bocor dari suaraku akibat emosi meluap._

 _"Satu menit saja," Luciel akhirnya bersuara, "Aku hanya butuh satu menit." Didorongnya sebuah flashdisk silver metalik di atas mejaku._

.

.

 _"Aku menyesal berpura-pura ingin lari darimu."_

Tidak, jangan lukai bola mata indahmu dengan sembaban tangis.

 _"Aku tidak benar-benar ingin lari darimu, Jumin. Hidup menyedihkan yang aku lewati membuatku ingin merasakan jadi ratu yang kaupuja."_

Tentu saja! Kau memanglah ratu, kau ratuku. Aku sungguh memujamu.

 _"Aku serakah karena menginginkan perjuanganmu mengejarku lebih dan lebih."_

Aku pasti mengejarmu, Sayang, perempuan seindah dirimu memang harus membuatku berjuang keras… sampai sekarat pun.

 _"Dan Tuhan menghukumku,"_ jeda, kau nampak mengatur napas di tengah derasnya air matamu yang menganak sungai. " _Seseorang telah membobol tempat ini dan aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk menyampaikan isi hatiku._ "

Ekspresiku menyurut, akal sehat dan realita mulai menghajarku dengan keras namun lambat.

" _Jumin Han…_ "

Rasanya sakit sekali. Benar-benar sebuah siksaan.

"… _aku mencintaimu._ "

Layar pun menampilkan kerusakkan rekaman dengan suara dengung yang memekakkan.

Lemas…

Dari pantulan layar LCD yang telah mati, dapat kulihat diriku yang menyedihkan. Rambut berantakan, wajah pucat seperti mayat dan pakaian…rumah sakit.

Tubuhku lemas tak berdaya, napasku menyempit dan pandanganku mengabur.

Akal sehatku teramas kejinya poros dunia.

 _Aku telah kehilanganmu, satu-satunya gadis yang aku kasihi._

.

.

.

 **1 Tahun Kemudian…**

"Tuan Han, V kecelakaan." Beritahu Asisten Kang yang menerobos masuk ruang kerjaku. Aku berkedip, menaruh segelas wine yang urung kuteguk.

Asisten Kang melanjutkan, "Sebuah truk kehilangan kendali dan menabraknya yang sedang menyebrang… beliau… langsung tewas."

.

.

"Yoosung…"

"Hyung! Apa kau membawa voucher game lagi?"

"Tentu." Jawabku memberikan berlembar-lembar voucher game yang menurut Yoosung tak mampu dibelinya.

"Wuahh…" ia menerima dengan riang dan berlari ke meja komputernya, tanpa memerdulikan pakaian kotor di lantai yang diinjak-injaknya sendiri.

"Tapi apa kau tidak belajar? Skripsimu sudah tertunda setahun." Aku duduk di atas ranjang berantakkan Yoosung dengan melipat kaki. Ruangan ini benar-benar tak terawat.

"Tenang saja, Hyung... Ha… ha… ha…" bocah itu tertawa aneh, mata ungunya sayu ditemani ruam hitam. "Aku bisa belajar dengan cepat, atau menjadi gamer professional."

.

.

Asisten Kang mengerutkan alis tanpa sungkan. "Maaf kalau lancang, tapi aku tak mengerti alasanmu mengundang Echo Girl makan malam secara rahasia."

Aku menandatangani dokumen dan menutupnya. "Tentu saja untuk membenahi segala sesuatunya."

"Tapi, Tuan Han… Karir Zen sudah terlanjur rusak karena ulahnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Menyogoknya sekarang tak kan merubah keadaan."

"Ini usahaku yang terakhir. Setidaknya aku berusaha."

Asisten Kang nenaikkan kerutan alisnya, setuju walau tak mau. "Kau memang sahabat yang baik untuk Zen, Tuan Han."

"Aku pergi dulu. Oh. Kau boleh pulang cepat kalau mau menjenguk Zen di rumah sakit."

"Benarkah?" Asisten Kang setengah terlonjak senang. Pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk dan dia nyaris setiap hari lembur. Baginya yang merupakan seorang penggemar Zen, mungkin menyiksanya tak mampu sering mengunjungi Zen di… rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

"Hahaha…" Echo Girl tertawa. "Sudah enam bulan dia depresi dan belum bangkit?" wajahnya yang dipuja banyak lelaki kini bertampang jahat. "Itulah akibatnya kalau berani mempermainkan aku!"

Aku tak menyahut, tetap tenang memotong stik dagingku.

"Tapi Jumin Oppa… apa alasanmu sebenarnya membantuku secara diam-diam? Jangan bilang kau menyukai aku…?" perempuan tak waras itu lantas membanggakan imajinasinya barusan.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat, mengundang pekikan senangnya.

.

.

"Hentikan semua ini Jumin!"

Luciel berteriak dalam belenggu besi di atas kursi khusus.

"Aku sudah dengar Echo Girl yang baru saja kecelakaan syuting dan koma." Ia bergumam sesuatu yang tidak penting. "Kutebak dia tidak akan pernah terbangun selamanya!"

"Hm," responku duduk menyilangkan kaki, "Kau memang jenius." Kutaruh pisau bedah di atas meja kaca antara aku dan Luciel.

"Dan Jaehee yang terlilit segunung hutang karena kafe yang baru dibangunnya dengan susah payah bangkrut di luar perhitungan… membuatnya semakin bekerja keras di bawah perusahaanmu."

Kutaruh kedua telapak tanganku di atas lutut kakiku sendiri yang terlipat. Mendengarkan ocehan manusia tidak waras di depanku.

"Zen yang tak kunjung bangkit dari depresi… kau pasti menyogok orang farmasi untuk menyabotase kandungan obat yang di konsumsinya. Membuat otaknya rusak dan ginjalnya gagal!"

Aku berkedip. Luciel menatapku penuh kebencian.

"Hey… hey…" sanggahku sebelum Luciel kembali berkelakar tak bermakna. "Jangan menatapku seakan aku adalah iblis."

"KAU MEMANG IBLIS! SETELAH TEGA KAU MEMBUNUH V, KAU JUGA HANCURKAN HIDUP ZEN DAN YOOSUNG YANG POLOS PULA! JUMIN HAN! APA KAU SEORANG MANUSIA?!" ia hilang kendali dan tubuhnya diberi kejutan kecil… sengatan otomatis.

Seringai tak dapat kutahan, sinis dengusanku mengeras seiring bahuku yang bergerak karena tawa.

"Ha…haha."

"Jumin…" mata beriris emas Luciel memohon.

"Hahaha…" Aku yang pantas menyebutmu iblis dan memberimu tatapan kebencian seperti itu! Bukankah kau itu lucu? "HAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"Jumin… Kumohon."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…" _Ottoke…_ tawaku tak dapat kukendalikan, berujung dengan level histeris tak tertahankan.

Kuatur napas walau tawa tak terhindarkan ini masih lepas saat aku berusaha menghentikannya. Kututup mata seraya mengurut pangkal hidungku. Ini benar-benar membuatku geli.

"Kau… dan semua anggota RFA benar-benar pandai berakting. Apa aku harus membangun rumah produksi untuk kalian?"

"Jumin, kumohon pikirkanlah dirinya. Ia tak kan tenang di surga—"

"DIAM!" pitamku melonjak ke tingkat tertingginya hingga tanpa sadar aku memecahkan meja kaca dengan kepalan tanganku yang kini berdarah. "KAU YANG MENGIRIMNYA KE NERAKA, BAJINGAN! SURGANYA ADALAH DI SINI, BERSAMAKU. AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUATKANNYA SURGA TERINDAH DAN MENJADIKANNYA RATU DALAM SURGA INI. TAPI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Jeritanku menggema. Tenggorokanku sekilas terasa sakit setelah berteriak sekuat tenaga. Kuhela napas agar aku stabil kembali.

"Kau yang mengirimnya ke neraka, Luciel… atau harus kusebut kau Lucifer?" ya… kau belagak seperti malaikat yang dibawa V, kau mengambil peran besar dalam organisasi, menjadi salah satu orang penting. Tapi sebenarnya kau tak lebih dari badebah tengik.

Kau sembunyikan tempat belahan jiwaku bernaung hingga aku tak dapat melindunginya. Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu tapi kecolongan hingga menghilangkan sebuah nyawa yang sangat sangat berharga.

"Kau boleh siksa aku sampai aku sekarat dan mati menderita…" ucapmu dengan nada malaikat yang kutahu itu PALSU. "Tapi jangan anggota RFA yang lain. Mereka tak bersalah."

"Oh… menurutmu begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang namun membuat Luciel memantulkan tatapan kalau aku menyelipkan sejuta bahaya. Kubenahi ujung lengan kemeja dalam jasku yang sebenarnya sudah sempurna. "Seluruh anggota RFA hanya menghasutnya untuk meninggalkan _penthouse_ -ku, meninggalkan aku. Kaulah pelakunya. Kau yang dapat mengawasi segalanya karena kau seorang hacker tapi kau sengaja membiarkannya…"

Luciel menggeleng, matanya berair. "Aku tak pernah tenang sejak hari itu dan kau pasti tahu, Jumin!"

"Tak tenang?" aku menggerakkan kepalaku yang terasa sedikit _bersemangat_. "Mengapa tak kau selamatkan nyawa- _nya_?"

"Aku berusaha… DEMI TUHAN! AKU INGIN MENYELAMATKANNYA WALAU HARUS MENUKAR NYAWAKU."

Nyawa katanya.

Aku tertawa histeris sampai harus mengusap sudut mataku sendiri. Luciel benar-benar lucu.

Kuraih pisau bedah yang masih berada di atas meja kaca yang pecah. Kuhampiri Luciel yang menangis, dia sudah tidak waras.

"Yoosung memberikanku ini karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi professional gamer. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luciel menutup matanya seiring ujung pisau di tanganku mendekat ke ujung dahinya. Ia menangis. Menangisi sesuatu yang bukan urusanku lagi.

"Nah. Mari kita coba tukar nyawamu, apakah berhasil membuatnya kembali?"

Kupikir orang yang tertusuk-tusuk itu langsung tumbang dan mati. Tapi ternyata, mereka meregang nyawa cukup lama, didera siksaan masa sekarat sebelum akhirnya sulit bernapas dan benar-benar tak bernyawa.

.

.

Kau menggeleng dari jauh. Menangis tanpa banyak ekspresi. Aku menangis dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Wujudmu di mataku adalah ciptaan otak rusakku sendiri. Rupa indahmu yang selalu menemani tidurku setiap malam… adalah hayalanku semata.

Karena kau selalu kenakan gaun cantik yang sama. Inkonsistensi yang indah namun menyakitkan.

.

.

 _Nae Sarang…_

 _Kuharap kau benar-benar di surga. Bertahanlah. Aku juga merindukanmu._

 _Kita akan bertemu kembali dan memadu kasih._

 _Selamanya…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

END

* * *

Author note :

Apakah ini harus dipindah ke rate M? Karena saya merasa memuat kata-kata kasar yang tidak bagus untuk rate T dan cerita yang tak pantas untuk rate T pula. Mohon pendapatnya. Terima kasih :)

*Nae Sarang = My Love

*Schizophrenia = penyakit halusinasi akut yang gak bisa benar-benar sembuh dan gak bisa dicegah. Tapi penderita dapat disadarkan lewat inkonsistensi halusinasinya sendiri kalau diingatkan orang lain. Contoh: MC di sini selalu pakai gaun di mata Jumin, makanya Jumin mulai sadar akan halusinasinya saat udah diobatin di RSJ.

* * *

Bonus

 **"Breaking News!"**

 **"CEO C &R International Group, Jumin Han, ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di kamarnya. Dugaan sementara karena schizophrenia* yang dideritanya setahun lalu sempat kambuh dan memburuk dalam waktu singkat."**

 **"Seorang actor yang lama tak terdengar namanya sejak skandal yang melibatkan Echo Girl sebagai korban kini dikabarkan meninggal akibat depresi dan kanker hati akut. Ternyata kematiannya dua hari sebelum meninggalnya Echo Girl yang telah dua minggu koma pasca kecelakaan di lokasi syuting."**

Jaehee mengusap rambutnya di depan televisi apartemen sambil memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri.

 _Drrrrt…_

'Yoosung is calling…'

 _"Halo… Jaehee, bolehkah aku bicara padamu? Aku tak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa lagi… Tapi aku dikeluarkan dari universitas dan ibuku mengusirku karena aku yang menolak berhenti bermain game. Tapi aku akan jadi gamer professional! Aku percaya aku akan berhasil dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Kau tahu, game sekarang menjadi semakin rumit saja…"_

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Jaehee berjengit dengan gedoran pintu apartemennya. Ya, ia telah pindah ke apartemen murah. "Nona Kang! Ini kami, tolong buka pintunya dan lunasi tunggakan hutangmu!"

 _"…Jaehee?"_

"Yoosung, maaf aku sedang sibuk."

PIP.

"JANGAN PINJAM UANG KALAU TAK MAMPU MEMBAYAR BUNGANYA! DASAR PEREMPUAN BRENGSEK! LUNASI HUTANGMU SELAGI AKU MASIH PUNYA SIFAT MANUSIAWI!"

Pukulan pada pintu itu terus membuat Jaehee menutup matanya di balik selimut yang ia kenakan di atas sofa.


End file.
